Bendy Tales: Hansel and Gretel
by OtakuBendy
Summary: when a young brother and sister are abandoned by their parents in the woods to fend for themselves, they soon find a house made of all the sweet things they could possibly eat! but is the owner kindly or a foe?


_Once upon a time, there lived a very poor family of four: the father, Henry, was a bit of a woodsman, often going to town to look for work in the woodcutting business. The mother, Linda, was kindly at first, but when things started to south, her true colors were starting to show. Henry did his best, but things were looking bleak. They also have two children... if they could be called children, for the brother looked like some kind of toon devil from the 1930s. His name is Bendy. The sister on the other hand, is a full blown wolf puppy. Her fur pattern makes her look like a toon to a certain extent. Her name is Dash. Unlike Bendy, she was adopted. The siblings loved each other very much, but their mother was always finding ways to get rid of Dash. As Linda would put it, "one less mouth to feed". Thankfully, Henry put a stop to it... for now.__We join the family as they're having dinner: some kind of soup and a loaf of bread. Henry read the paper while the others ate... until Linda broke the silence_

"So, have you found work yet?" "No dear, no one's hiring right now" she then got a devious look. "you know... we can always sell that mutt. I'm sure she'll fetch a pretty penny..." Dash whimpered at this. "For the last time no... think about how Bendy would feel!" "Who cares what he thinks or feel?! It would mean more food for us!"

At that, Bendy got up and gave his food to Dash, before going to their bedroom and slamming the door. Linda just shrugged. "He'll get over it" Henry then went to go talk to him, but soon turned to his wife "leave Dash alone..." there was a hint of venom in his voice as he said this. She just scoffed as she watched Dash wolf (no pun intended) the food down, except the other bread half. She didn't like the fact that her brother was going to bed hungry. She then went over to the closed door and started pawing at it.

Linda meanwhile was hatching another plan: if she couldn't get rid of one, then she'll get rid of them both... but how to do it...

Meanwhile, Henry was consoling a saddened Bendy. "Bends, you know I would never let your mother separate the two of you..." "but she sounded like she meant it this time..." "She'll have to go through my dead body first! You know I love you both and will do anything to keep you two safe. I'll handle your mother, don't worry..."

They both then heard scratching at the bedroom door "sounds like Dash wants in" Henry said, as he let her in. She immediately nuzzled Bendy and handed him the other bread half. "Seems like she doesn't want you to go hungry. She's a smart one, I'll give her that and she's definitely perfect for you, Bendy". Bendy just hugged her close. "Thank you..." she then gave him doggie kisses and went over to her smol bed to get comfortable. Henry came over and tucked her in, petting her head. He also tucked Bendy in, reassuring him that everything is going to be alright. The two soon drifted off to sleep and Henry left them to their dreams.

When he came back his wife had a plan... of course she did... "Since you're going to be looking for work for awhile, I can take the kids berry picking." She was putting on her best sweet face. Henry saw right through her little scheme. "Oh sure take them! I'm quite sure they will love to be abandoned!" his sarcasm was off the charts. Linda was taken aback by this. "Why I would never..." He cut her off. "You just suggested at dinner that you wanted to get rid of Dash, and now obviously you want Bendy out of the picture as well!"

She frowns at the fact that her plan was found out. "Listen either you do it or I will! There's barely any food for all of us! That mutt and demonic croissant are eating everything!"

Unbeknownst to them, Bendy was listening in, looking saddened and betrayed. He turned to Dash who was still sleeping, and the sadness grew. He had to do something... but what...? Gazing out the window, he saw the full moon shining brightly, and it seemed like it was reflecting off of something on the ground. Then it hit him. "Of course, those pebbles shine whenever there's a full moon out... that's our way back..."

Without making any noise, Bendy snuck outside with his satchel in tow to gather as many pebbles as he could. Once he had enough, he hid the bag under his bed. Before going back to sleep, he heard the last of the conversation: "we're leaving them in the woods tomorrow and that's final!" "Yes dear..." It hurt Bendy to the core to hear Henry agree with her plan, but he somehow lost the argument during the time Bendy was gathering pebbles. The inky bun could only hope his plan works out for the best...

The next morning was a bit of a rude awakening, as Linda had came into the kids' bed room and flipped their beds over, knocking them into each other. "It's time to get up, runts!" Bendy gave her a glare and checked on Dash. She seemed to be alright, just whimpering. Linda then gave them each a crust of bread. "That's your supper, so don't eat it until then! You won't get anymore!"

Bendy low key gave her the finger behind her back. Dash could sense that he was being more aggressive than normal. Once their mom was out of the room, she asked, "are you alright, Bendy?" He gently pets her head "I'm just sick of that evil witch we have for a mother..." She nuzzles him affectionately.

The siblings then got ready to go berry picking and met their parents in the dining area. Henry looked to them with remorse and regret. Dash notices and wonders what's going on. Soon, the family is off to the woods. As they walked, Bendy ever so slightly lagged behind to drop a pebble he had gathered the night before, to make a trail.

After a couple of hours, they all came to a smol area, where Henry made a fire to keep the kids warm. "Now you two stay here and search for berries, while your father and I go look elsewhere and gather firewood. We'll be back later to get you." Bendy once again gave her the finger but this time Henry saw it, tho he didn't do anything. It's clear he hates her as well.

The parents leave and the siblings sit around the fire. For a long time they didn't say anything, and they definitely didn't go look for berries. After a bit, Dash broke the silence, "they're coming back right...?" Bendy only shook his head. Then finally he spoke, "that witch somehow convinced dad to abandon us out here, so they'll have more food..." Dash looked utterly hurt at this, but her brother continued. "I don't blame dad for this at all... I'm sure she said something that he couldn't turn down or away from, and used it as a weakness. But don't worry, I planned ahead once I found out her scheme..." "What did you do?" "Wait until tonight..."

While they waited, they ate their bread, but Dash was too sad to eat and gave her food to Bendy, who declined. "You gotta keep your strength up..." She complied, but couldn't stop the tears from flowing. They both eventually fell asleep, waiting for their parents to come back, as it got darker in the woods...

After several more hours, they woke up and looked around. Their parents never returned... Dash started to cry, but Bendy wasn't worried. He looked to the sky and saw the moon shining brightly. Then he glanced at the trail and saw the pebbles glistening, and gave a smirk. His plan had worked! "Dash, look! I told you we'd be alright!" she looked and saw the glistening trail "h-huh...?" "I dropped these earlier. They'll lead us back home!"

He gently took her paw and lead the way, following the pebbles. It didn't take them no time at all to get back home.

Once they arrived, their mom was less than pleased to see them... "How did you two even-- er I mean, where have you been?! Your father and I were worried sick!" Bendy didn't say anything, while Dash hid by Henry. "Well, no matter, dinner ended, so you both missed out! Now, to bed both of you!" Bendy complied silently, while Dash followed, her tail between her legs. Henry just shook his head as the door slammed once again. "I got it!" "Got what?" "How those brats got back here! I bet that mutt tracked our scents, there's no other explanation!" Henry just rolled his eyes in annoyance and got up "where are you going?" "To make sure my children are alright..." Linda rolled her eyes and went to go wash the dishes. "If you really want to be useful, tell that demonic croissant to stop slamming doors, before he breaks something!"

Henry didn't pay her no mind. "Hey, you two still awake?" Bendy was staring at the ceiling, while Dash cried. "Kinda hard to sleep when you're hungry..." his son's tone of voice was unusually monotone. Their father then pulled out a loaf of bread and some water. "come get your dinner". The siblings eagerly ate and drank, but Bendy soon broke the silence. "But where did you get the money from for a fresh loaf?" Henry pets his head. "When your mom and I were returning home, someone came up to us requesting firewood. I gave them some and they gave me some coins in return, just enough to get two loaves of bread." "What did that witch eat?" "The leftover older bread" this causes the two to laugh.

Henry then looked serious. "Kids... I know she's going to get me to abandon you again... but I want you to be strong and hopefully find your way back like you did before... btw how did you get back?" "You know those pebbles that sparkle under a full moon? I got a bunch of those and made a trail back!" Henry looked surprised, that was quite smart. "Do you think you might be able to get more?" Bendy shook his head. "Tried it already, and the window has a large lock on it..." He knew it was his wife's doing, but Henry believed in his kids. "I'm sure you'll come up with something, but for now it's time for bed. You need all your energy for tomorrow..."

When he didn't get a response back, he looked to see both of his kids fast asleep. He went over and tucked them in... "Good night Bendy, Dash..." he then leaves them to sleep. He then sits at the table, worry increasing.

Of course, Linda comes in... "tomorrow... we will leave them even deeper in the woods, they definitely won't be able to find their way back!" Henry didn't say anything and was soon off to bed as well.

The next morning it was the same routine: their mom comes in their room, flips them out of their beds while yelling, gives them a crust of bread each. Times like this Bendy wishes he could just do her in. Soon, they're off to the woods. As they walked, Bendy drops a trail of bread crumbs rather sneaky. This walk in the woods is taking longer, but they soon come to a stop. Henry once again makes a fire to keep them warm. "Now you two stay here until we return and don't forget the berries!" Linda barked at them. Bendy gave her the finger once more behind her back. Soon the parents were gone, and it was just brother and sister alone again...

"Give it an hour or so and then we can follow the bread crumbs I left behind." Bendy was confident that this would work, they'll be home free in no time... except when they went to make the trak home, the majority of the bread crumbs had been eaten by birds and other animals... sadly Bendy didn't think too good on this one...

"Ok let's not panic, we can just use instinct" he then began leading her away from the small campfire, to who knows where pretty much...

After several hours of trying to find their way, it was already starting to get dark... "Bendy... we're lost..." "We're not, I'm positive!" Dash looked around, nothing looked familiar to her... and as if that wasn't bad enough, it started to storm really heavily. The two were extremely soaked as they hid in a hollow cave under a tree. Dash shook herself dry and curled up into a ball. Bendy stared out at the rain. "Looks like it's gonna be going on all night... hopefully by morning the sun will be out, and we can continue our search for home..." he sounded really down... deep down he knew that they were lost and there's the huge possiblity that they won't survive much longer. He then glanced over at Dash who was watching the rain. _'we adopted Dash from the shelter, saved her from being put down... now that I look at us out here... maybe she would've been better off still at the shelter... at least she had food and a roof over her head...' _Bendy was so lost in his thoughts, that the only thing that brought him back to reality was the taste of bread in his mouth. "Mmmph?!" "I called your name like ten times, asking if you wanted to share my bread half... is something bothering you? Your eyes don't have that bright red shine to them like they normally do, infant they look dull..." Bendy gently pets her head and eats the bread half. "I'm just hurt... saddened... and feel like I've been stabbed all over..." Dash licked his face to calm him down.

"At least we have each other..." she then layed down in his lap, to keep him warm. "We'll always be together forever and ever..." Bendy had a small smile, cause she's right. He gently rubbed her back, before taking off his jacket and draping it over her. "Sleep well, Dash... and thank you..."

Back at the cottage, the parents were in bed, sleeping, however Henry kept having horrible nightmares about his kids. One involved them drowning, while another one had them both being eaten by wild animals. He soon woke with a start, looking around. Linda was sound asleep. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to go find his children, no matter how long it takes!

He gets gear on and rain boots. The noise woke his wife. "What are you doing? Where are you going this time of night?" "To find my children..." Linda didn't like that "I thought we both agreed to leave them to fend for themselves!" "I never agreed to that! You wanted them gone, not me!" Henry continued to lash out at her, until she was silent. "Now, I'm going to go find them and I don't want to hear a peep out of you, understand?!" she nodded quietly, defeated. Henry then left for the woods, hoping to find both Bendy and Dash alive...

**End chapter**


End file.
